Wishing For Stars
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: Normal AU. Tsuna had a brain cancer and is just waiting for his time to come. But surrounded by all of this people, he don't think he will trade it, even for his own life. ALL27
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story mostly inspired by heart stabbing 'The Fault In Out Stars' by John Fucking Green and I just want to write Angst. Not Mafia verse because I don't know how to make people sad with that. The pairing is ALL27 but you can see in either Romance or Friendship way. I know the title is crappy but searching for it was the hardest thing in this whole goddamn story**

* * *

The doctors told that there's a growing tumour in 11 years old Tsuna. The doctors predict that he could only live on until at least 10 months. Tsuna proves them wrong when he continues to live for another six years.

* * *

Because of his health, he drops off school and got home-schooled by his father's acquaintance.

Reborn's lessons were hard and harsh but not cruel. Tsuna enjoys every seconds of it, if not a bit scared of the intimidating man.

Without he realises, he had worms his ways in Reborn's supposedly non-existing heart. To deep that they would, in rare time –which is always actually– bundles in a blanket while watching movies and cuddle up together in Tsuna's bed every night.

As always, Tsuna would drove to slumber first, leaving Reborn combing his fluffy brunette hair as he use the man's arm as his pillow. Reborn would stare at the peaceful sleeping face and counted the breath his student took, as if afraid if Tsuna would suddenly stop breathing.

Soon, his eyes will flutter shut as the gentle breath be his sweet lullaby.

* * *

The Arcobaleno and Dino-nii come after Reborn. From what he was told, Arcobaleno is a group of the best chosen tutors in the world wide. Though it was only eight of them and they would only teach who they deem worthy.

Tsuna still don't understand how Reborn can see him as someone worthy.

Fon-san is the wisest one after Luce-kaa-san in the group. He would drop by to his house every now and then, spending time with Tsuna. Tsuna loves to spend his time with the Chinese man. He always has the comfortable silence between them that Tsuna never have after meeting Reborn.

Collonelo-san and Lal-san are like Tsuna's second tutors. Both of the *****siblings would always fight over him and would only settle down when Tsuna said that both of them could teach him.

He was given a privilege by Mammon-san, is what they said. But he begs to differ. He don't think not getting charge for every minutes they interact was considered as a special treatment. No matter what everyone –even Mammon himself –said.

While Verde-san is like his personal doctor. Every time the green haired scientist come to vist, the first thing he ever ask is the brunette condition but most of the time he just told Tsuna to lay down on his bed as Verde-san have his scientist way with him.

Lackey is what they called Skull-san. Tsuna never approve of it. Be he didn't have the power to told them off and the least he could do for Skull-san is bandaging his injuries, give a sincere compliment to his motorbike stunt and tell him that whatever the others said, Skull-san is still special because the Arcobaleno only choose the best of the best. But there was one time when they were being unreasonably cruel to Skull that they realise, furious-Tsuna is not what they want to witness ever again, no matter how amusing it was. They never call the stuntman a lackey and treat him harshly ever again, at least not in front of Tsuna.

Luce-kaa-san is the one who create the Arcobaleno. She is the leader and the mother of the group, and also his second mother. She is one of the saints of them, but she is unbeatable when she was pissed. They called her Sky but they also called him chibi Sky.

Then there is Dino-nii, Reborn's ex-student. The blond Italian was also a big brother Tsuna never thought he need. Dino-nii always filled in the empty spaces in his bed when Reborn is not around –rare cases it is. But sometimes both of blond and raven would sandwich the poor brunette. Not comfortable it was, as the bed is too small for the three of them, but it was not unwelcome.

Tsuna gives a small smile when he was cuddled by both of the grown man, slowly joining them in slumber land. He knows his time is soon, too soon for his own liked, but he never wishing any less for this moment to last.

* * *

**(*) **Yes, I'm making Collonelo and Lal, brother and sister because I can.

**A/N: Wah, thank you for reading my crappy story. As you guys know, this story was inspired by TFiOS but at first it was actually by a 1827-69 fan video in youtube. 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' was the title. Where from what I understand Hibari and Mukuro were in love with Tsuna and Tsuna actually loves Hibari but don't want to hurt Mukuro, so he marries Kyoko (Good job Tsuna, to avoid choosing one of them you become Hetero instead). But in the end Tsuna died. At the end of the video Mukuro saw Tsuna's ghost beside Hibari, caressing his face. Hibari who couldn't see Tsuna was weird by Mukuro action who suddenly whistling, Tsuna realised that Mukuro could see him. Then he kissed Hibari, who still couldn't see him. **

**That video makes me cry so hard. **

**The side video for them is 'Melodie' , which just makes me cry even harder when Tsuna's ghost wipes away Mukuro's tears but then Mukuro pointed to Hibari, telling Tsuna he should actually goes to Hibari instead. Ah, Mukuro, poor pineapple. **

**And you probably asking what the connection is between this and that, so let me explain. **

**Then I got this sudden inspiration to write a story about ALL27 who propose to Tsuna but he rejects all of them, don't want to hurt them because he know he would die but then I realise that I couldn't write a story about Tsuna who dies because of someone killing him so I'm going to kill him with cancer instead sooooooo... yeah. I actually to make this a one-shot but WHATEVER! **

**I believe The Varia is going to be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Riborn is not mine. And please beware of false grammars.**

Chapter 2 : Kozato Enma

Tsuna was with his mom accompany him during his monthly check up at the hospital when he first met Kozato Enma. He was waiting for Nana, who was at the pharmacy, when a red head sat a few sits next to him. He was curious of course, because the red head was full of bruises, like someone had beat the crap out of the boyand the face that the boy made makes Tsuna's heart swelled in sadness. He approach the boy and quietly sat and the sit next to the red head. But the boy seems unnoticed of Tsuna's presences.

Daring himself, Tsuna gently touch the boy's hand that had clutched on the edge of his cloth so hard that his knuckles turn white. The boy jerked from the touch and looked at Tsuna with horrified face. Tsuna give him his warm smile with a hint of sadness.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi but you call Tsuna. What's yours?"

The boy frowned at the weird brunet. Who gives their name freely this day? But the smile was so warm and beautiful. He never had seen that smile given to him by anyone before.

"K-Kozato E-Enma."

The smile widens. A small hand reaches to him.

"Hello, Enma-kun. Would you come to home with me?"

* * *

Enma should know better to not easily trust people since he has his own experience with bullies at school but he still found himself hand to hand with the petite brunet and his smiling mother. And he somehow feels at home with this two than with his ignorant parents, especially when his newfound friend turns to him and gives him another blinding smile.

* * *

He really shouldn't because when he enters Tsuna's room, with Tsuna's small hand still in his, a bullet went past him, making a hole on the wall. With shocked face, he saw a group of people in their mid-twenties looking at them. A rush of panic when through him but then it calms when Tsuna send him a reassuring smile after scolding the intimidating man in a fedora hat.

Imagine his surprise when Tsuna told him that the man in fedora is actually Reborn, one of the infamous tutors in the Arcobaleno circle. Furthermore, the whole Arcobaleno is in his house, in his own room.

Enma found himself in Tsuna's bed and was told he had passed out for half an hour.

* * *

Life after meeting Tsuna had totally changed, in both good and bad way but mostly good. The once useless-Enma is gone. He had also made the bullies run with tails between their legs after their attempt bulling him. He really should thanks Reborn-san, Fon-san, Collonelo-san and Lal-san for training him, even though it's totally like a living hell.

* * *

When he learned about Tsuna's disease later, all he could do is kissed each of his best friend's fingers and held them to his heart. While his heart is broken after knowing that the beautiful brunet's life is counted, he knows he should be strong, for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I know I promised the Varia but I just can't… God, why did I write this story again? Oh yeah, I'm in my mood to write Angst at that time… But The Varia will show up in the next chapter, I promise! But seriously, who would kiss each of their best friend's fingers? **

**Thank you for those who had Review, Follow and Favourites this story. I truly treasured them. xoxo**


End file.
